


"I DO"

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBT, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, Weddings, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: WAYHAUGHT WEDDING, WAYHAUGHT WEDDING, WAYHAUGHT WEDDING, WAYHAUGHT WEDDING.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 10





	"I DO"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DAY 3,

Nicole Haught stood at the front of the altar, hair done, big smile, with a tuxedo. She waited anxiously for Waverly Earp to walk down the aisle. 

Soon, the pianist began to play  _ 'Here comes the bride'  _

And out came Waverly Earp, being walked down the aisle by her older sister, Wynonna. Waverly, dressed in white from head to toe, and Nicole felt her eyes water. She looked so damn beautiful. She always does, of course. 

Waverly got to the opposite side of her future wife, and the officiator, Randy Nedley, began to speak. 

"We are gathered today to celebrate the union of Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught We are all here to support this commitment of love and to share the joy of Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught as they choose to spend their lives together. Thank you Wynonna Earp, for your presence here today." he began, "Ladies, your vows"

Nicole started, "Waverly, when I first walked into that bar, I fell in love with you. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh. I love you, I love all of you, and I always have, and always will" 

Waverly smiled, sniffling a little bit, "Nicole Haught, I love you so much. I fell for you the moment you walked into that bar as well, and I couldn't act on my attraction just yet, but I'm so glad I officially did, and I love you with my whole heart." 

"Beautiful," Nedley smiled, "Do you, Nicole Haught, take Waverly Earp, and promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,  **in sickness and in health** , to love and to cherish, till death do you part," he asked,

"I do," Nicole smiled, 

"And do you, Waverly Earp, take Nicole Haught to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,  **in sickness and in health** , to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" he asked.

"I do," Waverly replied. 

Jeremy walked over and handed the rings. 

"By the power vested in me, in Purgatory, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Nicole and Waverly kissed, and the room cheered.

"I now proudly present you Mrs and Mrs Haught Earp! " Nedley smiled proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter and insta @pastelhickson


End file.
